11 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Wszystko jest muzyką - Renesans; serial dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 11 stycznia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Fifi - Dzień wolny Fifi odc. 37 (Fancy Free Fifi); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:45 Sąsiedzi - Truskawki odc.46 (Jahody); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 08:50 Świnka Peppa - Zabawa w przebieranie, odc. 38 (Fancy dress party, ep. 38); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:55 Domisie - Marzenia Eryka; program dla dzieci 09:25 Świnka Peppa - Tata wiesza zdjęcie, odc. 45 (Daddy puts up a picture, ep. 45); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:30 Tam i z powrotem - Sama w domu, odc. 6 (Foreign Exchange // Home alone, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 09:55 Zagrajmy (Jouons / Let's Play); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 10:10 Kocham muzykę - Hed - sopranista (I love music!); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 10:20 Sąsiedzi - Niewiniątka; serial komediowy TVP 10:45 Faceci do wzięcia - Ze śmiercią mu do twarzy; serial TVP 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3659 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3874); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3660 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3875); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Wielkie sprzątanie 12:35 Plebania - odc. 993; telenowela TVP 13:00 Klan - odc. 1382; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1554; teleturniej muzyczny 13:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 14:05 Kandydat - odc. 1; magazyn 14:30 Kobieta zaradna; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 5 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 6 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3661 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3876); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 3662 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3877); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:50 Człowiek z kamerą - wspomnienie o Edwardzie Kłosińskim 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1387 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1555; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 998; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Kapsuła czasu odc. 74 (The Smurf?s time capsule); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Determinator - odc. 2/13 - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:15 Nie ma mocnych - txt str.777 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1974) 23:00 Dom na Przeklętym Wzgórzu (House on Haunted Hill) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 00:35 Szpital "Królestwo" - odc.13 (Kingdom Hospital); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:15 Szpital "Królestwo" - odc. 14 (Kingdom Hospital); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:55 Gala Mistrzów Sportu 03:15 Był taki dzień - 11 stycznia; felieton 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Statek miłości - odc. 231/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 06:35 Statek miłości - odc. 232/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 07:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 8/52 Marcin powraca z daleka (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 9/52 To nie takie trudne (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 91 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:20 Święta wojna - Hanys airlines (237); serial komediowy TVP 11:50 Złota foka (Golden Seal, The) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983) 13:20 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej 13:35 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (59) 13:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - U brzegów Sahary; cykl reportaży 14:10 Duże dzieci - (76); talk-show 15:00 Flipper - odc. 37/44 Spotkanie z Rhondą (Flipper ep. Help Me, Rhonda); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 47; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 48; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 4/15 Typowa logika damsko-męska - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (19) 20:05 Scena Dobrego Humoru - "Wespół w zespół" ; program kabaretowy 21:00 Ostatni kontrakt (Final contract -death on delivery) 92'; film akcji kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 22:40 Panorama 22:55 Trudna miłość (Love the hard way, the) 99'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2001) 00:40 Battlestar Galactica - odc. 5/13 (Battlestar Galactica ep. 1805 You Can't Go Home Again); serial science ficton kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:25 Ryzykanci - s. 6 odc. 4/15 (SURVIVOR s. VI The Amazon ep. 604); reality show kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:10 Sennik polski; felieton 02:15 Europa da się lubić - (odc. 75) Europa zakompleksiona 03:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 445 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:30 Łowcy skarbów - serial sensacyjny odc. 53 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 09:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny odc. 105 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 10:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc. 165 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1016 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zostać miss II - serial obyczajowy odc. 23 reż. Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2001 13:00 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 Polska 2007 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 622 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Mamuśki - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Andrzeja Kostenko, Polska 2007 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 237 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna odc. 1004 16:30 Graczykowie - serial komediowy odc. 45 reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 17:00 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc. 166 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 623 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1017 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 PREMIERA - Liga Najgłupszych Dżentelmenów - komedia reż. Javier Fesser, wyk. Benito Pocino, Pepe Viyuela, Dominique Pinon, Paco Sagárzazu Hiszpania 2003 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:20 Turbulencja 2: Strach przed lataniem - thriller reż. David MacKay, wyk. Craig Sheffer, Jennifer Beals, Tom Berenger, Jeffrey Nordling USA 1999 00:25 Belfer - film sensacyjny reż. Robert Mandel, wyk. Tom Berenger, Diane Venora, Ernie Hudson, Luis Guzmán, Marc Anthony, Raymond Cruz, Richard Brooks, William Forsythe USA 1996 02:30 Nagroda gwarantowana - program quizowy 03:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy odc. 287 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 243 TVN 5:00 Uwaga! 5:20 Telesklep 6:20 Hej-nał Show 8:00 Na Wspólnej (903) 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Superniania 12:00 Fabryka gry 13:00 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy 13:40 Telesklep 14:25 Bez śladu (4) 15:20 Marina (89) 16:15 Rozmowy w toku: Nie szukam męża, szukam kochanka 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino: Nagła śmierć 22:20 Krytyczna terapia 0:40 Szymon Majewski Show 1:40 Szymon Majewski Show 2:35 Wrzuć na luz 3:35 Telesklep 3:55 Uwaga! 4:15 Nic straconego TV 4 05:45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06:05 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce 06:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 06:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 mała Czarna - talk show 09:30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 55 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:30 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12:25 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 14:25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 16:25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 56 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:25 mała Czarna - talk show 18:25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Antykiller 2 - antyterroryści - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Yegor Konchalovsky, Rosja 2003 21:05 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 2004 22:00 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 2004 23:05 Playboy Zdążyć do Malibu - film erotyczny reż. Kelley Cauthen, wyk. Tracy Ryan, Steve Curtis, Renee Rea, Stephen Harvard USA 2000 01:00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:30 Koncert 03:50 mała Czarna - talk show 04:35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 05:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:25 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 05:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Ryżowe specjały; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 8/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ci co powrócili; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Zawód: reżyser - Bracia Quay; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 16; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dziś już nikt nie opuścił szlabanu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 994; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1376; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Polska na weekend - Białystok i okolice na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Teatr przypomnień - Kobra - Amerykańska guma do żucia "Pinky" 89'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Józef Słotwiński; wyk.:Emil Karewicz, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Ryszard Barycz, Bolesław Płotnicki, Joanna Jędryka, Barbara Klumkiewicz, Aleksander Sewruk, Krzysztof Kalczyński, Janusz Kłosiński, Irena Karel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Jerzy Kawalerowicz - faraon polskiego kina 32'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Dzienis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Niezwykli - Frasobliwe świętowanie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Siła z natury; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - WITRAŻE; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Magazyn przechodnia - Nagość; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 38 - Wsród berberów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Ryżowe specjały; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Ci co powrócili; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Polska na weekend - Białystok i okolice na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 994; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Kudłatek - Leć ptaszku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1376; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 307 Motocykliści; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Muzykoterapia (19); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Człowiek z kamerą - wspomnienie o Edwardzie Kłosińskim; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Bezksiężycowa noc (Nata pa hene) 76'; film fabularny kraj prod.Albania, Francja (2001); reż.:Artan Minarolli; wyk.:Enrieta Jani, Lulzim Zegja, Niko Kanxheri, Elton Papuciu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Paszporty Polityki (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis info; STEREO 00:25 Polska na weekend - Białystok i okolice na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 994; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Kudłatek - Leć ptaszku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1376; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 307 Motocykliści; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Muzykoterapia (19); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Bezksiężycowa noc (Nata pa hene) 76'; film fabularny kraj prod.Albania, Francja (2001); reż.:Artan Minarolli; wyk.:Enrieta Jani, Lulzim Zegja, Niko Kanxheri, Elton Papuciu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:20 Paszporty Polityki (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (13) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (14) 8:00 Powrót na pole walki 10:00 Potyczki Amy (47) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (20) 12:00 Pamiętna wizyta 14:00 Potyczki Amy (47) 15:00 Powrót na pole walki 17:00 Córki McLeoda (21) 18:00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (2-ost.) 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Do dwóch razy sztuka (1) 22:00 Klątwa Tutenchamona (2-ost.) 0:00 Odpływając w dal 2:00 Pamiętna wizyta 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (13) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (14) Ale Kino! 8:00 ostatni seans: Drzwi w murze 9:40 Poirot: Dwadzieścia cztery kosy 10:40 Historia kina: Nowa Zelandia 11:45 ostatni seans: Boso w parku 13:40 Lepiej być piękną i bogatą 15:25 Czego nie widać 17:15 Bergman i wyspa Faro 18:25 A Hard Day's Night 20:00 Mały świat 21:40 Honor Prizzich 23:55 Noc słoneczników 2:05 Jeżeli... 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Słoń 7:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Kiedy Róża poznała Hanibala 7:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Jesteśmy razem 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (19) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (20) 9:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) 10:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 10:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 11:00 Keeli i Ivy - szympansy takie jak my 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Nieoczekiwana dostawa 13:00 Wielkie morskie przygody: Pieśni humbaka 14:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Kiedy Róża poznała Hanibala 14:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Jesteśmy razem 15:00 Dorastanie...: Nosorożce 16:00 Keeli i Ivy - szympansy takie jak my 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (5) 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 19:00 Pies na medal (6) 20:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 20:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (4) 21:00 Dzikie Indie (6) 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Starcie ogierów 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (5) 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 1:00 Pies na medal (6) 2:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 2:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (4) 3:00 Dzikie Indie (6) 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Starcie ogierów 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (5) AXN 6:00 Poszukiwani 2 (1) 7:00 Szczury wodne (98) 8:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 (2) 9:00 Wzór 2 (9) 10:00 Poszukiwani 2 (1) 11:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 (3) 12:00 Szczury wodne (98) 13:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (14) 14:00 Wzór 2 (9) 15:00 Poszukiwani 2 (2) 16:00 Szczury wodne (99) 17:00 Dr House (19/22) 18:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (15) 19:00 Wzór 2 (10) 20:05 Martwa strefa 5 (6) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (4) 22:00 Dr House (20/22) 23:00 Przekręt 0:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (5) 1:55 Martwa strefa 5 (6) 2:55 Przekręt BBC Entertainment 6:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 6:35 Czarna Żmija (5) 7:05 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 7:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 8:05 Derren Brown 8:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (9) 8:55 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 9:45 Czarna Żmija (5) 10:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 10:45 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 11:15 Derren Brown 11:40 Doktor Who (12) 12:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (9) 12:55 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 13:45 Derren Brown 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 14:40 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 15:10 Czarna Żmija (5) 15:40 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 16:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (6) 16:55 Derren Brown 17:20 Doktor Who (13-ost.) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (6) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Graham Norton 20:20 Graham Norton 21:00 Budząc zmarłych (5) 22:00 Budząc zmarłych (6) 23:00 Graham Norton 23:40 Graham Norton 0:20 Czarna Żmija (3) 0:50 Budząc zmarłych (5) 1:40 Budząc zmarłych (6) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 3:30 Budząc zmarłych (5) 4:20 Budząc zmarłych (6) 5:10 Doktor Who (13-ost.) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:30 Forsa na strychu (2) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (7) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 7:55 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (6) 8:20 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (7) 8:50 Przywrócić chwałę (6) 9:45 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (2) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (7) 11:25 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (6) 11:50 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (7) 12:20 Przywrócić chwałę (6) 13:10 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 14:05 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (6) 14:30 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (7) 15:00 Przywrócić chwałę (6) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (2) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (7) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:10 Kudłaci kucharze (6) 17:35 Kudłaci kucharze (1) 18:00 Forsa na strychu (6) 18:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 19:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 19:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 20:00 Kudłaci kucharze (6) 20:30 Kudłaci kucharze (1) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (6) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 22:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 22:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (2) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (7) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Kudłaci kucharze (6) 1:00 Kudłaci kucharze (1) 1:30 Forsa na strychu (6) 1:55 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 2:20 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 2:50 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (2) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (7) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (2) 5:05 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 5:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 6 (16) 8:00 Szczęśliwy dzień 9:50 Jutro premiera 11:20 Moja super eksdziewczyna 13:00 Marnie 15:15 Ja, ty i on 17:10 Ostatni po Bogu 18:50 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (19) 19:25 Cztery poziomo (6/12) 19:50 Niezły kanał (2) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 6 (17) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Nie przegap 21:00 Premiera: Miasto słońca 22:35 Borat: Podpatrzone w Ameryce, aby Kazachstan rósł w siłę, a ludzie żyli dostatniej 0:05 Decydująca gra 1:45 Delikatna 3:25 Co kryje prawda 5:30 Rodzina Leśniewskich Canal + Film 8:30 Królową być 10:15 Deser: Frajer 10:30 Świece na Bay Street 12:10 Simpsonowie 6 (16) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Intryga rodzinna 15:00 Artur i Minimki 16:45 Życie na niby 18:25 Wesołych świąt 20:00 Kulisy sławy 21:55 Firma - CIA (2/3) 23:30 Miasto słońca 1:00 Miłuj sąsiadkę swoją 2:30 Za ile mnie pokochasz? 4:05 Palimpsest 5:30 Czwarta wojna Canal + Sport 7:00 Jasminum 9:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 11:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 13:30 Troje do pary 15:15 Nie przegap 15:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 18:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 20:00 Futbol amerykański: NFL Game Day 20:30 Kopia Mistrza 22:15 Świetlik 0:05 Kapitan Alatriste 2:30 Cztery poziomo (6) 3:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 5:45 Czarne słońce Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 10:00 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:30 Duel Masters 19:00 Samuraj Jack 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:00 Młodzi Tytani 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka 8:05 Szansa dla karierowicza 9:30 Fatalna broń 11:00 Eden 12:50 Słoneczni chłopcy 14:40 Nic wielkiego 16:10 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Żenujące chwile 16:45 Różowa Pantera kontratakuje 18:25 Fatalna broń 20:00 Nowe spojrzenie. Premiera: Za dużo naraz 22:00 Przez ciemne zwierciadło 23:40 Rent 1:55 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (1) 2:55 Przed egzekucją 4:55 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Adaptacje komiksów 5:20 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: George Clooney Zone Club 6:00 E-miłość (32) 6:30 Bazar (2) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (38) 7:30 Szkoła jogi (54) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (40) 8:30 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Jill Dupleix (65) 9:00 Druga szansa (8) 10:00 Porządek musi być (9) 10:30 E-miłość (32) 11:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (5) 12:00 Druga szansa (9) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (40) 13:30 Jedzenioholicy (6) 14:30 Bazar (2) 15:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (38) 15:30 Szkoła jogi (54) 16:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (40) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (15) 17:30 10 lat mniej (9) 18:00 Porządek musi być (9) 18:30 E-miłość (32) 19:00 Druga szansa (9) 20:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (5) 21:00 Jedzenioholicy (6) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (52) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (11) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (57) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (52) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (11) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (57) 4:00 E-miłość (32) 4:30 Bazar (2) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (40) 5:30 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Jill Dupleix (65) Discovery Channel 6:00 Superwulkan - apokalipsa naszych czasów (2) 7:00 Brainiac (2) 8:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Usuwanie bomb 9:00 Producenci motocykli: Hank Young i Cole Foster 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Ochraniacze 11:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Pożary na drogach 12:00 Superwulkan - apokalipsa naszych czasów (2) 13:00 Brainiac (2) 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Usuwanie bomb 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 16:00 Zwariowane wyścigi (2) 17:00 Pędzące maszyny: Latające łodzie 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt Alumatub (4) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Ucieczka z Alcatraz 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (8) 21:00 Świadek jasnowidz: Zdruzgotana rodzina 22:00 Duchy: Przeklęty dom 23:00 Duchy (15) 0:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: John Belushi 1:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Sid Vicious 2:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: JFK Junior 3:00 Niezwykłe samochody: Supersamochody 3:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Samochody terenowe 4:00 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa (1) 4:30 Obsesja na punkcie kamperów (1) 5:00 Piąty bieg 5:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Koparki Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (17) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (42) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (13) 8:00 Prawdziwy świat Harry'ego Pottera 9:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (17) 10:00 Dinozaury z głębin 11:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo (3) 11:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (4) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (17) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (42) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (13) 14:00 Prawdziwy świat Harry'ego Pottera 15:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (17) 16:00 Dinozaury z głębin 17:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo (3) 17:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (4) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (18) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (43) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (27) 20:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Niezwykłe źródło 21:00 Cudowne ozdrowienie: Przeszczep trzustki 21:30 Cudowne ozdrowienie: Przeszczepy palców 22:00 W pogoni za pięknem: Cudotwórcy i fałszerze 23:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo (5) 23:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (6) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (18) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (43) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (27) 2:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Niezwykłe źródło 3:00 Cudowne ozdrowienie: Przeszczep trzustki 3:25 Cudowne ozdrowienie: Przeszczepy palców 3:50 W pogoni za pięknem: Cudotwórcy i fałszerze 4:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Betonowa dżungla 5:10 Lotnicze szaleństwo (5) 5:35 Lotnicze szaleństwo (6) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Szczęśliwcy spod Hastings 7:00 Łucznicze opowieści 8:00 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie - USA: Zamach bombowy w pizzerii 9:00 Wszystko o mumiach 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Tutenchamona? 11:00 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie - USA: Zamach bombowy w pizzerii 12:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Szczęśliwcy spod Hastings 13:00 Łucznicze opowieści 14:00 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie - USA: Zamach bombowy w pizzerii 15:00 Wszystko o mumiach 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Tutenchamona? 17:00 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie - USA: Zamach bombowy w pizzerii 18:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Szczęśliwcy spod Hastings 19:00 Łucznicze opowieści 20:00 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie - USA: Zamach bombowy w pizzerii 21:00 Wszystko o mumiach 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Tutenchamona? 23:00 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie - USA: Zamach bombowy w pizzerii 0:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Szczęśliwcy spod Hastings 1:00 Łucznicze opowieści 2:00 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie - USA: Zamach bombowy w pizzerii 3:00 Wszystko o mumiach 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Tutenchamona? 4:45 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie - USA: Zamach bombowy w pizzerii 5:35 Wojenne burze: Wojna na śniegu - bitwa o Alpy, 1915-1918 Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:40 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Wymiennicy 16:25 Brenda i pan Whiskers 16:50 Nowa szkoła króla 17:10 Kim Kolwiek 17:30 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 17:35 Hannah Montana 18:00 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 18:05 Hannah Montana 18:25 Wymiennicy 18:40 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Wendy Wu 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Iggy Arbuckle 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Ach, ten Andy! 11:30 Ach, ten Andy! 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Iggy Arbuckle 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Galactik Football 22:10 Galactik Football 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 9:15 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Königssee (Niemcy) 9:45 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) 10:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Wengen (Szwajcaria) 11:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) 12:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Sydney 13:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Wengen (Szwajcaria) 14:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) 15:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 16:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej towarzyski w Hiszpanii 18:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Predazzo 19:00 Eurogole Weekend 19:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) 20:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej towarzyski w Hiszpanii 22:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 22:45 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green 0:00 YOZ Xtreme 0:30 Eurogole Weekend 0:45 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody Dew Action 11:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody Dew Action 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 16:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 17:00 Pool: Zawody Euro Tour w Maladze 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 YOZ Xtreme 19:00 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Nendaz 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 19:45 Euroleague Basketball Show 20:15 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 21:45 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody Dew Action 22:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Trzy siostry 7:55 Królowie i królowa 10:25 Zobacz w HBO 11:00 Miesiąc miodowy z mamusią 12:30 Na planie 13:05 Wrotkowisko 14:55 Mój pierwszy ślub 16:25 Facet z ogłoszenia 18:05 Na psa urok 19:45 Premiera: Cinema, cinema 20:10 Premiera: Na stojaka! (190) 20:40 Premiera: Mechanik: Czas zemsty 22:20 Hostel 23:50 Babcisynek 1:25 8MM 2 3:10 Ostatnia wielka szansa 4:00 Zimny jak głaz 5:25 Cinema, cinema HBO 2 6:00 Derby 7:40 Moja bar micwa 9:10 Firewall 10:55 Loverboy 12:20 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda 14:00 Dogtown i Z-Boys 15:35 Zrzęda 17:20 Lustrzana maska 19:00 Posejdon 20:35 Domowy front 2 (19) 21:00 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 23:30 Mgła 1:10 Jaskinia 2:45 Po sezonie 4:30 Biedni arystokraci HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (1) 11:05 RV: szalone wakacje na kółkach 12:45 Split 7-10 14:20 Ambitni 15:45 RV: szalone wakacje na kółkach 17:25 Split 7-10 19:00 Ambitni 20:30 Przyjaciele z kasą 21:55 Demon drugiej młodości 23:25 Wspólne zdjęcie 0:55 Kelnerzy 2:25 Pod jednym dachem 3 (1) 3:25 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 6:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Prom 7:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nad Odrą, Nysą i Bałtykiem 7:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nasza wojna czterdziestoletnia 7:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Powódź 8:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 8:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 2A/73 8:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 2B/79 8:45 Portrety 8:50 Portrety: Ja, komediant 9:55 Portrety 10:00 Portrety: Sól ziemi czarnej 11:45 Portrety: Przyłączenie Śląska do Polski 12:00 Portrety: Słoneczko jasne zza czarnych gór 12:30 Portrety: Chłopcy 14:05 Portrety: Babie lato 14:20 Portrety: Nie było lata 14:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii 14:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 15:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Kukułka w ciemnym lesie 16:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Akcent 17:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Dzieci z rampy 17:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Ból 17:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Prom 19:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nasza wojna czterdziestoletnia 19:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Powódź 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 2A/81 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 3/88 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Perła w koronie 22:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Kopalnia 22:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Pod światem 22:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Hałdy 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 2A/81 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 3/88 23:35 Na ekranie i na planie (122) 23:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Chłopcy 1:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Babie lato 1:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nie było lata 2:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii 2:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 2:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Kukułka w ciemnym lesie 4:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Akcent 4:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Dzieci z rampy 4:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Ból 5:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Sergiusz Rachmaninow: II symfonia e-moll op. 27 11:00 Piotr Czajkowski: Koncert skrzypcowy D-dur op. 35 11:40 Igor Strawiński: 'Święto wiosny' 12:40 Leonarda Bernsteina wprowadzenie do Ludwiga van Beethovena 13:30 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 17:00 Johann Strauss: 'Zemsta nietoperza' 19:15 Opera: Ryszard Strauss: 'Cztery ostatnie pieśni' 19:45 Opera: Eldar Nebolsin w Théâtre du Châtelet, 2002 20:30 Recital Sergio Tiempo 22:10 Portrety: Sergio Tiempo 22:45 Ilia Rachkovski w Théâtre du Châtelet, 2002 23:35 Alexei Volodin interpretuje utwory Fryderyka Chopina na Festiwalu Pianistycznym w Lille, 2004 0:00 Około północy: Terry Callier na żywo z New Morning, 2003 1:00 Sekwencje Jazz 2:00 Około północy: Lionel Hampton, kolekcja jazzowa Hot Club de France 3:15 Sekwencje Jazz 4:00 Około północy: Erik Truffaz na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Nancy, 2003 5:00 Sekwencje Jazz MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (26) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (27) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (28) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (17) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (35) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (2) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (28) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (26) 8:00 Noddy (23) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (10) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (27) 8:35 Listy od Feliksa (23) 8:50 Rumcajs (18) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (10) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (17) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (13) 9:45 Bracia koala (37) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (14) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (7) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (11) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (15) 11:00 Noddy (22) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (9) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (26) 11:35 Listy od Feliksa (22) 11:50 Rumcajs (17) 12:00 Tabaluga 2 (18) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (38) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (12) 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (18) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (23) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (19) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (23) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (24) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (25) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (16) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (34) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (1) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (27) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (25) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (9) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (16) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (12) 16:45 Bracia koala (36) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (13) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (6) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (10) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (14) 18:00 Tabaluga 2 (19) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (39) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (13) 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (19) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (24) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (20) 20:00 Zakończenie program MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Supersłodkie urodziny 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 Made 15:00 Życie na krawędzi 15:30 Pimp My Ride 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Zerwij z Shannen Doherty 19:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 21:00 True Life 22:00 Trick It Out 22:30 Jackass 23:00 Happy Tree Friends 23:30 Naznaczeni 0:00 Viva La Bam 0:30 Pimp My Ride 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? (4) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (4) 7:00 Podniebne potwory 8:00 Raje na Ziemi: Park Narodowy Glacier Bay 9:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice 10:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie 11:00 Czysta nauka: Pioruny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wojownicy szos 13:00 Duchy zapomnianego raju 14:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice 15:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie 16:00 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Węże pończoszniki 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Koty 17:00 Raje na Ziemi: Raj wykuty w lodzie 18:00 I co wy na to? (5) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (5) 19:00 Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa kolejowa w Eschede 21:00 Punkt krytyczny: Pilot zestrzelonego samolotu 22:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie 23:00 Teorie spiskowe: Rodzina Romanowów 0:00 Punkt krytyczny: Pilot zestrzelonego samolotu 1:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie 2:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa kolejowa w Eschede 3:00 Punkt krytyczny: Pilot zestrzelonego samolotu 4:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie 5:00 Teorie spiskowe: Rodzina Romanowów Planete 6:45 Myśliwce sprzymierzonych 7:55 Tajniki przyrody 4 (13-ost.) 8:30 Walka manewrowa wojsk lądowych 9:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Hobby (20/40) 10:10 Świat za 50 lat: Człowiek (1/3) 11:10 Kulisy misji Apollo 13 12:10 Tajniki przyrody 3 (11/13) 12:45 Tajniki przyrody 4 (3/13) 13:20 Świat za 50 lat: Miasto (2/3) 14:20 Tajniki przyrody 4 (8/13) 14:55 Urlopowe przygody pana Havla 16:15 To nie czary!: Wody mineralne (9/20) 16:55 Reklamujemy reklamy: Reklamy motoryzacyjne - część 2 (15/40) 17:30 Tajniki przyrody 3 (6/13) 18:05 Ostatni nomadzi 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Afrykańskie pomysły: Zmienne oblicze kontynentu (5/13) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Wielka zieleń: Zwierzęta w świecie ludzkim, człowiek wśród zwierząt. Pożytki i psychologia kontaktu (3/5) 20:40 Historie skandaliczne: Milczące kłamstwo (5/6) 21:40 Historie skandaliczne: Rycerze Południa (6-ost.) 22:40 Niedopowiedziana historia. Apollo 11 23:40 Nestor i zapomniane ofiary 1:05 Przygoda z przyrodą: Ostatnia wielka gorączka złota (12/15) 2:00 Przygoda z przyrodą: Alaska - lotnicy bezdroży (13/15) 2:50 Reklamujemy reklamy: Gry losowe (10/40) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wróblowa (72) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (610) 8:30 Samo życie (983) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Pora na plantatora (14) 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Szczęśliwy los (73) 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Diabeł w szóstce (42) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Ferdynator (72) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Niespodzianka (15) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: UFO (1) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 18:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Spadek (73) 19:15 Świat według Kiepskich: Świnia w każdym domu (71) 19:45 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (611) 21:30 Samo życie (984) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Ukłucie skorpiona (74) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Nie bój żaby (73) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Szał szkoleń (74) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Królowa piękności (43) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (984) 1:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Spadek (73) 2:15 Wydarzenia 2:45 Pierwsza miłość (611) 3:25 Świat według Kiepskich: Nie bój żaby (73) 4:00 Daleko od noszy: Królowa piękności (43) 4:30 Prawo miasta (15) 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Ukłucie skorpiona (74) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ligi Angielskiej 9:10 Trans World Sport 10:25 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) 11:30 European Tour Weekly 12:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) 13:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 15:10 Clip 15:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Świata 17:40 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Świata 19:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial 20:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn 22:30 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Bielefeld 0:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 9:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 15:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 17:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) 18:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) 19:00 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 21:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 23:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:45 Podnieść kotwicę 10:05 Księżycowa flotylla 11:30 Dzień, w którym obrabowano Bank Anglii 12:55 Trzej muszkieterowie 15:00 Dama za burtą 16:55 Złoto dla zuchwałych 19:15 Klątwa 21:00 Rain Man 23:15 Morderczy cel 0:45 Rain Man 3:00 Klątwa 4:45 Księżycowa flotylla Tele 5 6:35 Straż graniczna (19/24) 7:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (41/51) 7:20 Stellina (58/160) 8:10 Prognoza pogody 8:15 Zew krwi (3/13) 9:05 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:30 Buon Appetito! 10:05 Prognoza pogody 10:10 Telezakupy 12:55 Moja piękna grubaska (39/178) 13:50 Stellina (59/160) 14:40 Werdykt 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (9/48) 16:05 Zew krwi (4/13) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (40/178) 17:55 Lub czasopisma 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Straż graniczna (20/24) 18:45 Gorączka w mieście (10/48) 19:40 Waleczne serca 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Nakaz milczenia 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Upiorny wieczór, czyli Skibomagiel 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Zachodni wiatr (35/52) 0:05 Fale miłości 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wikingowie (4) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Uwolnić Ego (46) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Wideoidioci (20) 7:00 Freakazoid: Mikroprocesor Freak (1) 7:25 Friday Wear: Friday where? (1) 7:30 Aparatka (22) 7:55 Klub Winx 3: Bal księżniczki (1) 8:20 Ruby Gloom: Czas leci (16) 8:45 Zakręceni gliniarze: Bajerant (35) 9:10 Planeta rocka: Ashanti (19) 9:35 Kod Lyoko 4 (27) 10:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Sława (7) 10:25 Brejk 10:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (2) 11:00 Brejk 11:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (7) 11:35 Brejk 11:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nowy dom (15) 12:00 Brejk 12:15 Na wysokiej fali (6) 12:40 Świat Raven: Kuzyni z farmy (20) 13:05 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dziewczyny późno wracają (10) 13:30 Zoey 101: Wojny robotów (18) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wybory (62) 14:20 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Przypływ (18) 14:45 Kod Lyoko 4 (28) 15:10 Histeria: Dziki Zachód (5) 15:35 Pinky i Mózg: Krawiec i myszy (47) 16:00 Aparatka (23) 16:25 Wielka płyta 16:50 Świat Raven: Kuzyni z farmy (21) 17:15 Freakazoid: Mikroprocesor Freak (2) 17:40 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ocenzurujcie to (21) 17:50 Friday Wear: Brak słów (2) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Gra nie warta świeczki (8) 18:25 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (3) 18:50 Klub Winx 3: Znak Valtora (2) 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Szczęściarz (17) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dwoje to załoga (11) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Shaggy (20) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Protest (63) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (12) 21:30 Review Territory 22:00 Hot News 22:15 Duel of Titles 22:45 Making of: "Obcy" kontra "Predator" - selekcja naturalna 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (11) 23:45 Fresh Air: Pro Evolution Soccer 2008 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (5) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Słowenia 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (3) 7:15 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Arizona - East San Miguel Avenue 8:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szwecja 9:00 Wielkie projekty (5) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (2) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Argentyna 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Bombaj 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (5) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Słowenia 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (3) 13:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Arizona - East San Miguel Avenue 14:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szwecja 15:00 Wielkie projekty (5) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (2) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Argentyna 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Bombaj 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (5) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Słowenia 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (3) 19:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Arizona - East San Miguel Avenue 20:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szwecja 21:00 Wielkie projekty (6) 21:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Loveland Street 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Paryż 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (6) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Garmisch 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (4) 1:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Francja 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Nowy Jork 3:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 3:30 Wyszukane smaki: Zgniłe, ale smaczne 4:00 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Nowa Zelandia 5:00 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hongkong - Karen Mok 5:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (3) TV Puls 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Wdowa w bieli (146) 8:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (50) 9:00 Po prostu miłość (50) 10:00 Sam na sam z Bogiem 10:30 Żebro Adama 11:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (108) 11:30 Puls kultury 12:00 Amatorzy przygód (4) 13:00 Gra w ślepca 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Smaki Azji: Dżajpur (11) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (51) 17:00 Po prostu miłość (51) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (109) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (110) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Ale numer! 21:30 Uwaga, żarty 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (109) 23:35 Niegrzeczni faceci (5/42) 0:05 Gra w ślepca 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 3:30 Żebro Adama 4:00 Amatorzy przygód (4) 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Bohater tygodnia 20:30 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:01 Bohater tygodnia 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Multikino 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Nieruchomości 4:25 Serwis sportowy 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo 5:32 Szkło kontaktowe 6:25 Serwis sportowy 6:30 Skrót filmowy 6:32 Serwis sportowy 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 5:55 Maraton uśmiechu 6:25 Telesklep 7:25 Mamy Cię! 8:40 Gorzka zemsta (145) 9:35 Detektyw Monk (15) 10:35 Wyścig po kasę 11:30 Telesklep 12:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny (9) 13:55 Gorzka zemsta (146) 14:50 Mamy Cię! 16:10 Przyjaciele (21) 16:40 Dwóch i pół (7) 17:10 Detektyw Monk (15) 18:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny (10) 19:05 Przyjaciele (22) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (8) 20:05 Świat według Garpa 22:40 Pif-paf! Jesteś trup! 0:25 Świat według Garpa 2:50 Wyścig po kasę 3:50 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Mamo, to ja - the best of 8:05 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 9:00 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 9:30 Nigella ucztuje 10:00 Damą być (4/5) 11:00 Mamo, to ja - the best of 11:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jędrusik - Dygat 12:00 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (5-ost.) 12:55 Telewizja od kuchni 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Nigella rozmawia 14:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 14:55 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 15:50 O tym się mówi 16:00 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 16:30 Grunt to zdrowie 17:00 Salon piękności - the best of 17:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 18:00 Lekcja stylu 18:30 W roli głównej: Agata Passent 19:00 Jak dobrze być: Nicole Kidman 19:30 Salon piękności - the best of 20:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jędrusik - Dygat 20:30 Telewizja od kuchni 20:50 Nigella ucztuje 21:15 Zaklinacze wnętrz 21:45 Magiel towarzyski 22:25 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 22:55 Jak dobrze być: Nicole Kidman 23:25 Damą być (4/5) 0:25 Uniwersytet Zodiak 0:50 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jędrusik - Dygat 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Biografie: Pablo Picasso 3:05 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:30 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:55 Szkoła randkowania 4:20 Ona, czyli ja 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Na każdą kieszeń 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 8:30 Coś poszło nie tak 9:00 Cięcie, gięcie 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek 11:00 Auto Mundial 11:30 Kuchnia boksu 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Garaż dwóch takich 13:00 Test 300 13:30 Na każdą kieszeń 14:00 Operacja Tuning 14:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby 15:00 28 sekund 15:30 Top Gear 16:30 Jazda polska 17:00 Auto Mundial 17:30 Raport 17:45 Na każdą kieszeń 18:15 Powietrzny patrol 18:45 Gadżet Lab 19:15 Turbo kamera 19:45 Raport 20:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 20:30 Test 300 21:00 Raport 21:15 Operacja Tuning 21:45 Kuchnia boksu 22:15 Automaniak Max 23:15 Raport 23:30 Jazda polska 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Operacja Tuning 2:30 Na każdą kieszeń 3:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 3:30 Jazda polska 4:00 Wypadek - przypadek 4:30 Test 300 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:00 Poranek TVP Info 7:45 Program lokalny 8:00 Serwis info flesz 8:01 Gość poranka 8:15 Serwis info flesz 8:17 Przegląd prasy 8:22 Serwis ekonomiczny 8:25 Pogoda 8:30 Serwis info 8:35 Korespondent TVP o poranku 8:41 Przegląd prasy 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 9:30 Serwis info 9:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 10:30 Serwis info 10:55 Pogoda 10:58 Serwis sportowy 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 11:27 Serwis kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:55 Pogoda 11:56 Serwis sportowy 12:02 Serwis ekonomiczny 12:06 Komentarz - kraj 12:25 Serwis kulturalny 12:28 Bez komentarza 12:30 Serwis info 12:55 Pogoda 12:58 Serwis sportowy 13:04 Serwis ekonomiczny 13:08 Komentarz - świat 13:27 Serwis kulturalny 13:30 Serwis info 13:55 Pogoda 13:56 Serwis sportowy 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny 14:05 Bez komentarza 14:08 Komentarz - kraj 14:27 Serwis kulturalny 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Pogoda 14:58 Serwis sportowy 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny 15:09 Raport z Polski 15:27 Bez komentarza 15:30 Serwis info 15:56 Pogoda 15:59 Serwis sportowy 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Plus minus 17:30 Serwis info 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:01 Minęła 20 20:30 Serwis info 20:35 Minęła 20 20:56 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 22:30 Serwis info 22:58 Pogoda 23:04 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Serwis info 23:56 Pogoda 0:00 Uwierz w dokument 0:22 Minęła 20 0:47 Minęła 20 1:05 Serwis info 1:30 Pogoda 1:31 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 1:44 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Wierna rzeka 11:30 Strefa sztuki: Ciało na płótnie 11:55 Strefa sztuki: Pędzel i księga - Jan Matejko 12:30 Reżyserzy: Portret Wernera Herzoga 13:00 Rozmowy istotne: Ann Enright 13:30 American Ballet Theatre w San Francisco 15:15 Zemsta 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Nowa książka 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Simon Rattle - kolejny etap 18:00 Kino krótkich filmów: Fotoplastykon 18:15 Na weekend 18:30 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 19:00 Dom: Jestem dla ciebie niedzielą (19/25) 20:35 Lato w Złotej Dolinie 22:15 Przewodnik 22:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 22:50 Boża podszewka 2 (4/16) 23:45 Studio TVP Kultura: Gorillaz - Demon Days 23:55 Wielkie koncerty rockowe: Gorillaz - Demon Days 1:05 Przewodnik 1:10 Kino nocne: W poniedziałek rano 3:10 Na weekend 3:25 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 3:55 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Planet VIVA 11:00 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 Rendez-vous 13:10 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out 16:00 Viva Movie 17:00 Download Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 Kochlik 19:30 Parot 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 2008 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Eurotop 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Cinemania (246) 8:25 Pies, który lubił pociągi 10:00 Niech żyje czcigodna pani! 11:55 Miłosna pasja 14:00 Ten pierwszy raz 14:15 Ladybird, Ladybird 16:05 Komedia patriotyczna 18:00 Dobre życie 20:00 Kloaka 22:00 Ucieczka z Sobiboru 0:35 Obsesja zazdrości 2:10 Pies, który lubił pociągi 3:35 Kloaka Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial odc. 107 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 111 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 112 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 423 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 424 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 219 USA 1988 08:45 Złotka - serial odc. 205 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 124 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 201 USA 1999 10:00 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 121 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 10:25 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 122 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 10:50 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 102 USA 2007 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 317 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 318 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Cybill - serial odc. 415 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 12:35 Cybill - serial odc. 416 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 13:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 113 USA 2001 13:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 114 USA 2001 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 425 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 426 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 202 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 203 USA 1999 15:50 Taxi - serial odc. 108 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 319 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 320 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 418 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 115 USA 2001 18:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 116 USA 2001 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 427 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 428 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Cybill - serial odc. 417 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 418 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 103 USA 2007 20:45 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 104 USA 2007 21:10 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 119 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:00 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 203 Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:50 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 103 USA 2006 23:15 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 104 USA 2006 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 107 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 102 00:30 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 102 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 01:00 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 103 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 01:25 South Park - serial animowany odc. 502 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 01:50 South Park - serial animowany odc. 503 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 107 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 602 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Cybill - serial odc. 417 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:30 Cybill - serial odc. 418 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:50 Złotka - serial odc. 205 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 219 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 202 USA 1999 05:05 Frasier - serial odc. 203 USA 1999 05:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 418 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 Fox Life 08:10 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 11, Poczucie winy reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 09:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Sekrety i kłamstwa reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 12, W poszukiwaniu Pigmejów USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 1, Nie ma jak w domu reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Gej-radar - reality show odc. 8 12:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 12, Wyznanie miłości reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Oddalenie reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 13, W pogoni za samotnością USA 2000 15:25 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 2, Zagadka Las Vegas reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 13, Ostatnia noc lata reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 17:10 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 16, Gabinet dentystyczny USA 17:40 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 1 USA 18:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 12, Święty Mikołaj USA 2003 18:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 13, Nowy sąsiad USA 2003 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 14, Parada dziwaków USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 3, Zaginieni chłopcy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? - reality show odc. 13 21:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 3, O jednego geja za dużo USA 1998 22:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 4, Towarzystwo USA 1998 22:50 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 2, Testament Australia 1997 23:50 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Kobiety w podróży Cz. 1 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 00:40 Gej-radar - reality show odc. 8 01:30 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 01:55 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 20, Sarah Jessica Parker 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 10 Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Fatalna moda - film kryminalny 07:45 Doktor Quinn: Serce na dłoni - film obyczajowy 09:30 Dom Jane - film obyczajowy 11:15 Loteria - thriller 13:00 Perry Mason: Lekkomyślny Romeo - film kryminalny 14:45 Siedmiokrotne morderstwo - thriller 16:30 Grom z jasnego nieba - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Ślepa sprawiedliwość - dramat kryminalny 20:00 Perry Mason: Urwany śpiew - film kryminalny 21:45 Cena zauroczenia - dramat sensacyjny 23:30 Potajemne igraszki - film erotyczny 01:15 Zabić bez skrupułów: Historia Aillenn Wuornos - dramat biograficzny 03:00 Dzikie obsesje - film erotyczny 04:30 Perry Mason: Fatalna moda - film kryminalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku